Prisoner in love
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: ceci est un OS, en parallèle avec ma fiction "You take my heart prisoner". Cependant, il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ceci. Pour ceux qui l'ont lu, l'aventure ce passe quelques temps après la fuite de Ren' et Bya'. Ici, Stark est emprisonné pendant six mois, et rencontre Shunsui. Je me suis tapé un bon délire ' Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre


******Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde! Voilà j'ai écris ce One Shot pour Saemoon. **

**J'espère que ceci vous plaira à tous... Je préfère préciser que j'ai opté pour une fin ouverte, à vous de faire travailler votre imagination et donnez moi vos idées en review :) **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes! ;)**

**Prisoner in love.**

« Monsieur Coyote Stark, vous avez été nommé coupable. Vous allez donc être condamné à six mois de prison pour avoir perturbé la voie publique en vous endormant, à plusieurs reprises dans la rue. »

Bah voilà, il fallait s'y attendre… Je vais devoir passer six mois de ma vie en prison. Bon ça ne me changera pas vraiment de d'habitude vu que je ne fais rien de mes journées en temps normal. Ce n'est pas comme si je travaillais ou si j'avais une famille ou quoi que ce soit. Je vis seul et aucun patron ne veut de moi. En même temps, qui voudrait d'un mec qui passe son temps à dormir ? Ma sœur jumelle, Lilynette me dit souvent que je devrais être testeur de matelas… j'essayerais quand je sortirais de prison, je n'ai plus rien à perdre et puis je ne vois pas qui pourrait mieux tester les matelas que moi. Je les use tellement que je dois en changer toutes les semaines ! Bon d'accord j'exagère un petit peu, mais quand même !

Je monte dans la camionnette qui va me diriger vers mon nouveau chez moi, et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir la chevelure vert pâle de ma jumelle, qui baisse la tête. Elle le fait à chaque fois qu'elle pleure. Je m'en veux de la voir si triste, mais je ne peux rien faire, ils ne m'ont même pas laissé le temps de lui dire au revoir ces connards !

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en vouloir longtemps, que voilà la bête en moi qui se réveille. La bête c'est comme ça que j'appelle la chose qui me fait dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler autrement. Et non, je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne suis pas fou ! … Enfin ça c'est un autre problème, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Il y a quelque chose, une maladie ou je ne sais quoi qui me force à dormir. Je la sens arriver et boum il n'y a plus personne. C'est terrible je vous jure ! Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que tout le monde pense que je suis un gros feignant et que je le fait exprès de m'endormir comme ça. Bah oui bien sûr, un matin je me suis réveillé et je me suis dit, tiens j'ai envie de dormir n'importe où, n'importe quand, juste pour faire chier mon monde. Ah et pour que ce soit plus réaliste, je vais m'éclater la figure à chaque fois, à m'en faire des bleus, ce sera plus drôle ! Je pense sérieusement que les gens ne réfléchissent pas quand ils parlent, mais des fois ils devraient, parce que dire des énormités pareilles… ce n'est pas moi qui suis fou !

Je m'endors. Quand je me réveille, la joue gauche endolorie contre le sol, je comprends que j'ai encore fait une sacré chute. En plus, dans un fourgon en marche… ça me rajoutera un bleue à ma collection !

* * *

Le soleil m'éblouit.

« Hey la belle au bois dormant tu vas bouger ton cul un petit peu ! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » pesta un des gardiens qui m'avait conduit jusqu'ici.

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois un détenu pioncer dans le fourgon ! Il en a rien à faire ou quoi ? » demanda un mec à la chevelure rousse, visiblement surpris.

Bah au moins il ne risque pas de m'oublier comme ça. Je vais marquer les esprits héhé ! Je vais peut-être même pouvoir rentrer dans l'histoire ! Je serais riche et célèbre ! Je signerais des tas d'autographes ! J'aurais tout un tas de matelas de luxe !

« Regardez, il bave maintenant. Vous êtes sûr qu'il est à la bonne place ? Il ne devrait pas plutôt aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? » questionna le roux, toujours perturbé en me voyant.

Me rendant compte que je dois avoir l'air complètement ridicule, je me ressaisis, me met deux baffes et répond :

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien monsieur. Et je ne suis pas fou ! »

« Oui bah bouge ton cul alors ! Il y en a qui bosse figure toi ! » pesta le conducteur du fourgon.

Heureusement qu'il n'est pas payé pour être aimable, parce que sinon il ne toucherait pas grand-chose.

« Vous pouvez y aller, je vais m'occuper de lui. » dit le gardien aux cheveux roux, afin d'être débarrassé du ronchon de service.

Ce dernier ne demanda pas son reste, ferma les portes du fourgon puis partit. Je restai là, à observer le gardien qui me regardait avec un grand sourire. Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai un bout de salade entre les dents ? Pourtant je n'en ai pas mangé ! J'ai peut-être un bleu énorme sur la joue à cause de ma chute, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

« Je me présente, Ichigo Kurosaki. Je suis le gardien de l'aile de la prison où tu te trouves. C'est donc moi qui m'occuperais de toi, enfin qui te surveilleras pour être exact. Je suis censé t'expliquer les règles de la prison mais pour être franc j'ai la flemme. Tu comprendras très vite comment ça se passe. » rajouta-t-il, toujours aussi souriant.

Non mais sérieux c'est quoi son problème à ce mec ? Il à la mâchoire bloqué ou quoi ? Le gars il passe ses journées et voir ses nuits en prison, avec des criminels de ouf, des meurtriers etc… et il a le sourire ?! Il faudrait qu'il pense à se faire soigner parce que sinon il va finir par se taper un fou rire en voyant un détenu sur la chaise électrique.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Il tire une tête de six pieds de long.

« Et encore un qui m'ignore quand je lui parle…. » dit-il d'un ton blasé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en l'entendant dire ça. Dans ma tête je l'imaginais avec une coquille d'œuf sur la tête.

« Tu fais ton Calimero ? » rigolais-je.

« Bah toi tu te prends bien pour la belle au bois dormant, chacun son personnage de dessin animé ! »

« Pour ton information, je ne me prends pour rien du tout. Je suis malade ! Enfin personne ne veut me croire et ils pensent tous que je le fais exprès, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais en tiré. Regarde où ça m'a mené… »

Il me considère un instant avec sérieux. L'air désolé.

« Ah, excuse-moi je ne savais pas… »

Tiens c'est étrange, on dirait qu'il me croit. Ce serait bien la première fois que quelqu'un me croit, déjà que c'est le premier à m'écouter quand je parle… Non, il ne faut pas que je m'emballe trop vite, il doit juste être payé à faire semblant d'être proche des détenus pour qu'ils restent de gentils petits toutous.

Nous voilà devant ma cellule je présume, vu qu'il s'arrête.

« Je te dépose ici. Je viendrais te chercher en début de soirée pour le dîner. Je vais te chercher ton partenaire de chambre, que vous puissiez faire connaissance. »

J'ai une tête à vouloir faire connaissance avec d'autres détenus ? Pour qu'on se foute de ma gueule parce que je m'endors tout le temps ? Alors que tous les autres sont là pour des trafics, des viols et même des meurtres ? Comme si passer six mois en prison n'était pas suffisant, il faut que je passe six mois à me taper la honte au milieu de gros malades bourrés de testostérone qui se prennent pour les rois de la jungle. Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour survivre dans ce monde de barbare.

Ça fait maintenant une heure que je suis assis dans mon lit, le gardien… Comment il s'appelle déjà celui-là ? I… Bon I-machin a du se perdre parce qu'il n'est toujours pas revenu… Ce n'est pas qu'il me manque, loin de là mais bon…

"Tiens je l'ai retrouvé! » dit soudain une voix, me sortant de mes pensées.

Quand on parle du loup, on y voit le bout de la queue comme on dit. N'allez pas prendre cette expression au sens propre du terme hein ! Nous sommes ici dans une vraie prison, pas dans un film porno mettant en scène des prisonniers qui se balade à poil ! On ne sait jamais ! Et non je ne suis pas fou ! C'est un autre problème ! Là c'est juste de la paranoïa… Puis de toute façon comparé une carotte à un loup…

A cette pensée je m'imagine une carotte poilue sur pattes, avec des oreilles et une queue de loup chassant le gibier, ce qui me vaut un beau fou rire.

« Euh… Il se fout de ma gueule là ? » demande une voix qui m'est inconnu, devant sûrement appartenir à mon partenaire de chambre.

Ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire, je suis incapable de lui répondre. Je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort ! En une heure de temps, merde ! Je crois que je serais le prisonnier mort le plus rapidement dans une prison.

« Non t'inquiète, il est juste un peu… comment dire… étrange… Je pense qu'il est un peu fou si tu veux mon avis… » lui répondis le gardien essayant de calmer la situation.

Alors là, s'il y a bien une chose qui m'énerve c'est que l'on me dise que je suis fou. Je ne vois pas en quoi, être habituer à la solitude revient à être fou ! C'est vrai quoi ! Je passe mon temps à être seul, je ne vois jamais personne, à part ma jumelle, alors je ne sais pas comment on doit agir quand on est en société. La folie c'est un autre problème !

« Je ne suis pas fou ! » pestais-je, revenant à moi.

Je sens la bête en moi se réveiller de nouveau. Elle choisit bien son moment celle-là ! Putain ! Elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille un petit peu ?! Alors que je m'apprêtais à râler… Bah là c'est raté. Si j'avais su ça je serais resté assis dans le lit et je ne me serais jamais levé. Je m'écroule, mais contrairement à d'habitude je ne sens pas ma joue heurter violemment le sol avant de sombrer.

* * *

J'ai l'impression que ma tête pèse une tonne, j'ai une migraine monumentale. J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours en prison. Moi qui avais espéré que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, raté !

« Hey salut, ça va mieux ? » me demande une voix masculine grave, qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

Je tourne la tête sur le côté, pour voir à qui j'ai affaire. Euh… c'est qui celui-là ? Rectification elle ne me dit rien du tout, je n'ai jamais vu cette personne ! Je ne sais pas du tout qui c'est, et encore moins ce qu'elle me veut !

A moins que je sois mort et que ce soit Saint-Pierre qui m'accueille au paradis ? C'est bizarre, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça. Je le voyais plus avec une toge, un peu comme les romains à l'époque, une longue barbe blanche, comme ses cheveux, et avec une auréole sur la tête. Mais là j'ai affaire à une baraque à frite, aux cheveux courts noirs en bataille, un look de rebelle et, la cerise sur le gâteau, un 69 tatoué sur la joue. A moins que je sois en enfer ? Mais je vois mal le diable me demander comment ça va franchement !

« Je suis en enfer ou au paradis ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? » demandais-je, inquiet.

L'homme qui me faisait face ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ma question. Vu le rire diabolique, cela ne peut-être que Satan ! Mon dieu ! Je vais finir avec une pomme dans la bouche et des branches de thym dans le cul, en tant que cochon grillé pour un de ses repas ! Au secours !

« Tu es toujours vivant et en prison. Je suis ton partenaire de cellule. Je m'appelle Shuhei. Tu as de la chance que j'ai des réflexes, sinon tu allais t'éclater la tête au sol. »

Il essaie de me rassurer ou quoi ? Et pourquoi il est si gentil avec moi ? Les prisonniers sont connus pour être de grosses brutes, pas des bons samaritains !

« Euh… Je suppose que je dois te remercier alors merci de ton aide. Mais tu sais j'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, et pour être franc, ce ne sera pas la dernière non plus. »

Haha je lui ai cloué le bec ! Il me regarde d'un air interloqué. On serait dans un manga, il aurait un point d'interrogation énorme dessiné à côté de sa tête. Bon je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu maladroit dans mes propos, mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échanger plus de deux mots avec une personne. Et l'amabilité n'est pas dans mes gènes. On ne peut pas tout avoir. A ma naissance, mes parents avaient le choix entre un enfant aimable et sociable qui se ferait plein d'amis et qui serait heureux et épanoui dans sa vie, ou bien un enfant avec un sommeil de plombs qui ne leurs casseraient pas les pieds et les laisseraient dormir tranquillement toutes les nuits. Ils ont préférés un enfant qui dort !

« Oui Ichigo m'a dit que tu étais malade et que tu t'endormais n'importe où, n'importe quand… Tu devrais peut-être consulter, non ? »

On se connait même pas et le mec ce permet de me donner des conseils ? Et puis pourquoi il s'inquiète pour des inconnus ? Il ne serait pas plutôt censé vouloir me casser la gueule ? Je n'y comprends plus rien là. Puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que j'aille consulter ? Je ne suis pas fou !

« Je ne suis pas… » commençais-je à râler avant qu'il me coupe.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Je voulais dire, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir un médecin, il doit bien exister un traitement pour ta maladie… »

Dans quelle prison je suis tombé ? Où sont les bagarres ? Les machos qui s'entre-tuent ? Les malins qui tentent de s'évader en creusant des trous avec des petites cuillères ?

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre, je me lève et sort dans les couloirs. En plus on peut se balader dans la prison comme dans un moulin ? MAIS OU EST-CE QUE JE SUIS TOMBE PUTAIN ?!

« Hey Stop ! Tu n'as pas à te balader comme ça dans la prison ! Ce n'est pas un hôtel ! » râla mon gardien lorsque je le croisai.

« Ah bah enfin je te trouve ! C'est quoi cette prison ? Depuis quand on peut se promener dans les couloirs ? Et c'est quoi ce partenaire de cellule qui ne veut pas me casser la gueule ? Le gars il ne me connait pas et il est super gentils avec moi ! Ce n'est pas une prison mais un cirque ici ! Ils sont où les acrobates ? »

I-machin resta les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes. Je ne parle pas français ou quoi ?!

« A l'infirmerie tu n'es pas surveillé. Et tu ne vas pas te plaindre parce que tu ne t'es pas fait casser la gueule quand même ? Ce serait bien la première fois que l'on me fait le coup. »

« Non je ne me plains pas mais dans tous les films qui parle de prisons, ils sont tous en train de s'entre-tuer et tout. Et là malgré son look rebelle, mon colocataire de chambre est un bisounours ! » tentais-je de me défendre.

« Mets-toi bien ce que je vais te dire dans la tête, une bonne fois pour toute : tu n'es pas dans un film mais dans la vraie vie ! De plus, ne pense pas que tous les détenus sont pareils ! Tu as juste de la chance de tomber sur Shuhei, rassure toi tu veux de la testostérone en ébullition, tu vas y avoir le droit. Suis-moi au réfectoire. »

Peu convaincu, je suis mon gardien jusqu'à la fameuse porte du réfectoire, d'où provient un sacré brouhaha. On entre et il me conduit à l'endroit où on prend nos plateaux. Je me dirige ensuite vers la table la plus proche. Je tombe sur une table rigolote, mais qui confirme mes craintes. Cette prison est une blague. Depuis quand il y a des paillettes roses sur les tables de prison ? Finalement peut-être que l'on m'a déposé dans une prison en plein tournage d'un porno gay… je m'y installe et commence mon repas lorsque j'entends grogner à côté de moi. Il y a même des chiens qui sont en taule maintenant ? Mais où va le monde ?! Ils devaient manqués de détenus pour remplir les prisons du coup ils les remplice avec tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Vous imaginez ? Ce chien à uriner sur le trottoir, un an de prison ! Ce pigeon à chié sur une statue de la place de la mairie, peine de mort !

Sortant de ma bulle je finis par me retourner, regardant vers le sol pour voir le chien qui me grogne dessus depuis tout à l'heure. Je vois deux pieds. Ah mince c'est donc un homme qui grogne comme ça ? On enferme même les imitateurs peu talentueux ? Je relève donc la tête et me trouve face à un homme à l'air renfrogné et glacial.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ? »

C'est bien ça que l'on dit quand on est un minimum civilisé, non ? Alors est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ?! J'ai l'impression qu'il veut me bouffer !

« Excusez-moi mais je ne suis pas comestible, ne me regardé pas comme ça… Vous me faites un peu peur là… »

Je devrais vraiment prendre des cours pour savoir comment parler aux gens parce que là je suis à la limite de me faire assassiner. Pourtant je ne lui ai rien fait à ce gars moi, je ne le connais pas…

« C'est ma table ! Dégage ! » grogna l'inconnu.

Ah c'est juste pour ça que monsieur me fait une scène.

« Ah excusez-moi, en vous voyant comme ça je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre « follement gay » avec des paillettes et tout… Comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Je ne vous dérange pas plus et bon appétit. » répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait gentils et amical.

Il me choppe par le col et me soulève à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? J'essaie d'être gentils et de m'ouvrir aux autres et voilà comment on me remercie ? Bah super franchement ! Ah oui mais un gay dans une prison ça ne doit pas être bien vue ! Je comprends mieux !

« Ah excusez-moi, vous ne vouliez pas que tout le monde sache que vous êtes gay. Vous savez, il n'y a aucune honte à aimer les personnes du même sexe que vous. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas le sexe mais le cœur ! »

Voilà avec ça il va voir que je n'ai rien contre lui et que je suis de son côté. Maintenant repose moi au sol s'il te plait. Tu vas me donner le vertige. Il ferme son poing. Visiblement, il est encore plus en colère qu'avant ! Flûte ! J'abandonne et ferme les yeux. Comme à chaque fois que les émotions se bousculent comme ça, la bête revient et je m'évanouis directement. Ensuite plus rien. Il va sans doute m'achever. Au moins je serais mort dans mon sommeil et je n'aurais pas souffert. Je suis gagnant d'un certain côté.

* * *

« Hey la belle au bois dormant, tu te réveilles ? » demande une douce voix qui m'est totalement inconnu.

Surpris j'ouvre les yeux, une lumière intense m'ébloui. Je suis donc belle et bien mort. Saint-pierre est face à moi. Mes yeux commencent à s'adapter à la luminosité. Euh… Depuis quand Saint-Pierre est un travelo avec un chapeau de paille et un kimono rose ? Je dois nager en plein délire là ce n'est pas possible. L'homme, du moins l'HNI (ou Humain Non Identifié) qui se trouve en face de moi, à mon chevet, commence à rigoler en voyant les yeux exorbités que je fais en le relookant dans pieds à la tête.

« Je sais mon look surprend toujours, surtout en prison, mais j'ai réussi à obtenir ce droit en faisant de bonnes actions. Puis ce n'est pas comme si cette tenue était dangereuse, quoi que, elle peut faire chavirer les cœurs » ricana-t-il, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et en voilà encore un qui veut faire ami/ami avec moi. Il n'y a donc qu'un seul et unique prisonnier qui soit digne de ce nom dans cette maudite prison ?! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent tous être à mes petits soins ?! Je fais si pitié que ça ?!

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous fassiez chavirer beaucoup de cœurs dans une tenue aussi horrible… » dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait gentils.

Bah oui, je ne disais pas ça pour être méchant et lui faire du mal. C'est plutôt une sorte de conseil. C'est vrai quoi, si personne ne l'aide à mieux s'habiller, comment voulez-vous qu'il drague qui que ce soit. Lui au moins il l'a compris vu qu'il garde le sourire.

« Tu es vraiment drôle toi ! Je t'assure que j'ai séduit plus d'une personne avec ce kimono, c'est mon porte bonheur de l'amour. Mais dis-moi tu es nouveau ici, non ? Qui es-tu ? Et pourquoi as-tu été incarcéré ici ? »

Je le vois venir le gars, il croit quoi ? Que je vais lui déballer ma vie comme ça pour qu'il puisse mieux se foutre de ma gueule ? Je veux bien admettre que je ne suis pas très doué dans les relations avec autrui, mais je ne suis pas con !

« Je suis ton père, mon fils. Yoda m'a emprisonné parce que je suis du côté obscur de la force. »

Voilà avec humour ça devrait passer tout seul. Surtout qu'il a l'air complètement stone le mec. Le résultat espéré ne se fait pas attendre. Le voilà qui part dans le fou rire du siècle.

Bon je vais en profiter pour m'éclipser. Lalalalala je suis invisible.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » me demande l'homme, tout en m'attrapant par le poignet.

Et merde ! Je me disais bien que c'était trop simple. Comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour m'en débarrasser ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il me veut d'abord ?!

Tirant sur ma main qu'il avait emprisonnée quelques secondes plus tôt, il m'attire contre son corps. Me collant à son torse. Sans me laisser le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et les embrassent goulûment. Non mais il n'est pas bien ce mec ?! Il embrasse, certes très bien, mais il embrasse les inconnus ! Ils agissent tous pareil dans la rue ? C'est ça leur façon de dire bonjour ? Heureusement que je ne les fréquente pas tous les jours parce que je péterais un plomb ! Et vas-y qu'il met titille ma langue avec la sienne. Ça aussi c'est normal ?

Il finit, enfin par interrompre ce baiser de malheur, me maintenant toujours serré contre son torse.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous demander la permission avant de me permettre une telle chose, jolie demoiselle. »

JOLIE DEMOISELLE ?! Alors celle-là on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! Est-ce que j'ai une tête qui ressemble à une meuf franchement ?!

« Je pense que vous devez faire erreur sur la personne. Je suis un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Celui sur lequel on pourrait avoir des doutes entre vous et moi, c'est plutôt vous. »

« Oui je sais bien, c'est une façon pour moi de montrer que c'est moi l'homme du couple, ma chérie. »

Et vas-y qu'il continu en plus. Il est têtu ce mec ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de couple ? Il se fait des fantasmes de fou celui-là ! Au pire je n'ai qu'à lui faire croire que je suis déjà pris, ça me permettra peut-être de garder la vie sauve.

« Je suis déjà pris. » tentais-je tout simplement.

Bah oui, si je rentrais dans les détails à inventer un nom, une date, etc… j'allais me perdre dans mes propos et me trahir moi-même. Je ne suis pas si bête que ça quand même.

« Et alors ? Je ne suis pas contre les plans à trois tu sais ? Au contraire c'est plus enrichissant ! » me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Merde, ma première tentative pour le repousser à rater ! Il faut que je trouve autre chose ! Vite ! Réfléchis, réfléchis…. Ah oui je sais !

« Je suis avec une femme. »

Bah oui, vu qu'il me drague, et que je suis un homme, il est gay. Cette fois je suis sauvé ! Hallellujah !

« Et alors ? Je m'en fiche je suis bi, tant que je peux m'amuser et aimer un être humain qui m'aime en retour… »

Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort ce mec, il aime les hommes, les femmes, et il est limite polygame. Comment suis-je censé m'en débarrasser sans être méchant ? Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas là. Au grand remède, les grands moyens.

« Mais moi je ne t'aime pas ! »

Là je ne peux pas être plus clair. Et après on va me dire que je suis un sang cœur et que je ne sais pas être diplomate. C'est facile de toujours me remettre la faute dessus, mais avec des cas comme ce mec, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Que celui qui aurait trouvé mieux à faire me jette la première pierre. Aïe ! Qui m'a jeté une pierre ?! Ah non je me fais des idées… Et non je ne suis pas fou !

« Tu ne même peut-être pas pour le moment mais ça va très vite changer. Bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, tu verras. »

Têtu et vantard par-dessus le marché. Comment peut-il être si sûr de lui avec un look aussi ridicule ? Il est peut-être aveugle…

« Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. »

Il commence à m'énerver celui-là. Il ne peut pas me foutre la paix ?!

« Je suis sérieux, tu t'en rendras vite compte. J'ai déjà atteint ton cœur, tu ne vas penser qu'à moi maintenant. »

Mais oui bien sûr, c'est plutôt mon colomb que tu as réussi atteindre, vu comment tu me fais chier… tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Bon allez, on répond vite et bien pour mettre fin à cette discussion strictement inutile.

« Si tu le dis. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose sur le four. »

Mais quel con putain ! Comment veux-tu qu'il te croit si tu lui sors une excuse pareille alors que tu es en taule ?! Pffffff c'est de sa faute il m'embrouille là !

« Tu vois, les premiers effets se font ressentir, je te trouble. »

Mais le pire c'est qu'il y croit vraiment le gars ! Et il est content avec son sourire de niais là ! Vas-y marre toi, te gêne pas, tu es trop mignon… Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… mais…. Euh… Rah mais merde pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi distrait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a mis sur ses lèvres quand il m'a embrassé ? Il y avait du poison ? Il m'a ensorcelé, je suis sûr que c'est ça ! Le fourbe ! Il m'a affaibli ! Bon on reste zen surtout, il ne faut pas lui montrer que son délire c'est réalisé.

« Pffffff mais n'importe quoi toi, c'est juste que ton si beau visage m'a fait perdre la raison ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que…. Euh… Oublis ce que j'ai dit ! »

Et merde ! Plus con, tu meurs ! Je crois que là je bas même une armée de blonde réuni !

Mon interlocuteur commence à être pris de convulsion tellement il rigole. Bien fait !

Sans prévenir, il me pousse sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Alors têtu, vantard et lunatique, mais dites-moi, il n'a que des qualités ce garçon ! Non sérieusement il faut que je lui trouve des qualités pour contrebalancer un peu. Alors… Il est beau, il embrasse bien et anormal, mais ça ce n'est pas une qualité donc ça ne compte pas.

Alors que je réfléchis pour lui trouver d'autres qualités, ou du moins, pendant que j'essaie d'en inventer qui pourraient être crédible, monsieur se redresse et retire son kimono. Il s'est pris pour un écossais ou quoi ? Il se balade les bijoux à l'air sous son kimono ! J'hallucine ! Cela dit, il est plutôt bien foutu. Bah voilà une troisième qualité !

Puis de toute manière, pourquoi est-ce que je lui cherche des qualités ? Je m'en fous moi ! Je succombe, et lui offre mon corps pour une nuit des plus torrides.

* * *

« Debout ma chérie, les infirmières ne vont pas tarder il faut que l'on se rhabille. » me réveilla une douce voix masculine.

Mon dieu, j'avais oublié que j'avais passé la nuit avec le travelo en kimono. Moi qui espérais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Enfin je dois quand même avouer que j'ai passé un super bon moment mais bon, j'ai ma fierté ! Bon ok, je vous l'accorde, il n'en reste plus grand-chose de ma fierté.

« Je ne suis pas ta chérie ! Je suis un mec ! » pestais-je.

Me comparer à une fille dès le matin, il y a des limites à la bonne humeur ! Après il ne faut pas s'étonner que je fasse la gueule dès le matin !

« Pourtant cette nuit tu ne te plaignais pas, bien au contraire. » rigola-t-il.

Non mais je rêve sérieux ! Le gars c'est un gros dingue, sorti de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Vous voulez un exemple ? Figurez-vous que monsieur ne quitte jamais son putain de chapeau de paille ! Oui j'ai bien dit JA-MAIS ! Comment voulez-vous que je dise quelque chose alors que je me retrouve face à un maboul ! Je suis resté sans voix, normal !

De toute façon je ne parviendrais pas à lui faire entendre raison, c'est un cas totalement désespérant.

« Tu veux que je me déguise en meuf t'en qu'on y est ? » demandais-je, ironiquement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais regretter mes propos… une lumière éclaire ses yeux, il a une idée. D'un côté je me réjouis car c'est un exploit qu'une idée, aussi petite soi telle, traverse le désert qui remplit sa tête. Mais d'un autre, si justement une lumière vient éclairer le néant qui se trouve entre ses deux oreilles, c'est dangereux… Pour moi en tout cas ! Pourquoi j'ai dit une chose pareille moi ? Je suis vraiment trop con !

« Maintenant que tu en parles ça pourrait être sympathique ! »

Et bah voilà ! Il fallait sans douter… Il en est hors de question !

« NON, NON, NON ET NON ! »

« J'aurais au moins essayé… » dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Ouai c'est ça. Ok je suis amoureux pour la première fois. Ok ma fierté en a pris un sacré coup. Ok je ne sais pas trop comment agir parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me travestir en meuf ! Il y a des limites à la connerie ! Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, je me travestirais ! Je tiens à garder le minimum de fierté qu'il me reste ! Même si je suis fou amoureux de lui !

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos fins idéales! Gros bisous à tous et à bientôt**

**Pour information, j'ai décidé de créer une page sur facebook: "Yui akuma kuro", afin d'être plus proche de vous. Loin de là l'idée de me prendre pour quelqu'un de célèbre ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai simplement trouvé que c'était un bon moyen pour pouvoir donner des news aux lecteurs et/ou lectrices en dehors de mes écris, ils (ou elles) peuvent me poser des questions, etc... Je trouvais que c'était un moyen sympa d'être plus proche de mes lecteurs. voilà voilà bisous à tout le monde et je vous dit à très bientôt! ;)**


End file.
